fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael
"Comparison does nothing but make you feel good about something you should feel bad about, and bad abou t something you should be good about" ''-Michael'' Michael is a boy who lives on Calypso Island. He debuted in Papa's Pizzeria and has no absents so far. His best friend is Nathan from Papa's Airlines. He flies to every location with him and love travelling in the N-Jet. He is twins with Buffaloes Fan! His orders usually contain late unlockables. He is a former chef at Papa's Pizzeria, Burgeria, Taco Mia, Freezeria, Pancakeria, Wingeria, Hot Doggeria, Cupcakeria, Pastaria and Donuteria He is currently a chef at Cheeseria. In Pastaria, he is absent in all holidays from Neptunes Feast to St. Paddy's Day but returns for Romano Wedding. Appearance Michael wears sunglasses. He wears a fiery tank with a black leather jacket. He has black pants and a belt with chain and black shoes with white laces. He also wears fingerless gloves Orders Papa's Pizzeria: *Onion *Green Peppers *1/2 Cooked *Cut into 8 slices Papa's Burgeria: *Bottom Bun *Well Done Patty *BBQ Sauce *Lettuce *Pickle *Top Bun Papa's Burgeria HD: *Bottom Bun *Well-done Patty *American Cheese *Lettuce *Pickle *Tomato *BBQ Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Well done Patty *American Cheese *Lettuce *Pickle *Tomato *BBQ Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia: *Soft Shell *Chickens *Tomatoes *Cheeses *Onions *Loco Mystery Sauce Papa's Freezeria: *Medium Cup *Yum'n'Ms *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Sprinkles *Cherry Papa's Freezeria HD: *Medium Cup *Birthday Cake *Red Velvet Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Coconut Shavings *Tropical Charms *Pomegranates *Cherries (Left,Middle,Right) Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Cinnamon Rolls *Cotton Candy Syrup *Strawberry Fluff *Mango Topping *Sugarplum Topping *Tropical Charms *Shaved Coconuts *Pomegranates Papa's Pancakeria: *Blueberry French Toast *Blueberry French Toast *Blueberries *Maple Syrup *Drink - Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Wingeria: *3 Buffalo Shrimps *3 BBQ Strips *3 French Fries *3 Carrots *Mango Chili Dip, Awesome Sauce Dip, Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria: *Regular Bun *Hot Dog *Ketchup *Mustard *Pickle *Medium Tangerine Pop *Medium Cotton Puffs Papa's Cupcakeria (Standard Order) *Liner D *Confetti Cake *Blue Frosting (Right) *Shaved Coconuts (Both) *Rainbow Sprinkles (Both) *Chocolate Chips (Both) *Strawberry Syrup (Both) *Cherry (Middle-Both) Papa's Pastaria (Standard Order) *Spaghetti *Beefy Bolognese *Chickens (All four corners) *Crushida Pepper *Permesan Cheese *Foccacia Bread Papa's Donuteria (Standard Order) *Red Velvet Cake *Roll Shape Cutter *Orange Icing *Cosmic Coconut *Dreamsicle Drizzle *Sugarplum Drizzle *Blueberry Custard Papa's Cheeseria (Standard Order) *Three Cheese Bread *Shredded Mozarella *Lettuce *Grilled Chicken *Jalapenos *Fajita Peppers *Olives *BBQ Sauce *Honey Mustard *French Fries with Ketchup Holiday Orders (Cupcakeria) Valentines Day Cupcake 1 *Liner C *Strawberry Cake *Pink Frosting *X and O Sprinkles *Watermelon Drizzle *Chocolate Strawberry Cupcake 2 *Liner C *Strawberry Cake *Red Frosting *X and O Sprinkles *Watermelon Drizzle *Chocolate Strawberry St. Patricks Day Cupcake 1 *Liner D *Kiwi Cake *Green Frosting *Chocolate Coin Cupcake 2 *Liner D *Kiwi Cake *Forest Green Frosting *Chocolate Coin Easter Cupcake 1 *Liner A *Strawberry Cake *Violet Frosting *Jelly Beans *Cotton Candy Drizzle *Candy Egg Cupcake 2 *Liner A *Strawberry Cake *Violet Frosting *Jelly Beans *Cotton Candy Drizzle *Candy Egg Onion Fest ABSENT Summer Luau Cupcake 1 *Liner D *Lemon Cake *Sunglow Frosting *Tropical Charms *Honey Drizzle *Gummy Pineapple *Paper Umbrella Cupcake 2 *Liner D *Lemon Cake *Teal Frosting *Tropical Charms *Honey Drizzle *Gummy Pineapple *Paper Umbrella Starlight Jubilee Cupcake 1 *Liner D *Blueberry Cake *White Frosting *Silver Star Sprinkles *Powsicle Drizzle *White Chocolate Star Cupcake 2 *Liner D *Blueberry Cake *Darkblue Frosting *Silver Star Sprinkles *Powsicle Drizzle *White Chocolate Star Baseball Season ABSENT Pirate Bash Cupcake 1 *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Black Frosting *Blueberry Wave Drizzle *Cannonball Gums *Anchor Cookie Cupcake 2 *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Chocolate Frosting *Blueberry Wave Drizzle *Cannonball Gums *Anchor Cookie Halloween Cupcake 1 *Liner A *Zebra Cake *Orange Frosting *Spooky Sprinkles *Candy Jack-O-Lantern Cupcake 2 *Liner A *Zebra Cake *Black Frosting *Spooky Sprinkles *Candy Jack-O-Lantern Thanksgiving Cupcake 1 *Liner B *Carrot Cake *Orange Frosting *Autumn Sprinkles *Pumpkin Pie Drizzle *Harvest Stripe Cookie Cupcake 2 *Liner B *Carrot Cake *Orange Frosting *Autumn Sprinkles *Pumpkin Pie Drizzle *Harvest Stripe Cookie Christmas Cupcake 1 *Liner C *Red Velvet Cake *Green Frosting *Santa Cookie Drizzle *Gingerbread Man Cupcake 2 *Liner C *Red Velvet Cake *Red Frosting *Santa Cookie Drizzle *Gingerbread Man New Years Cupcake 1 *Liner C *Confetti Cake *Violet Frosting *Flavor X Drizzle *Stache Sprinkles *New Year Topper Cupcake 2 *Liner C *Confetti Cake *Deep Purple Frosting *Flavor X Drizzle *Stache Sprinkles *New Year Topper Holiday Orders (Pastaria) Chilli Fest *Spaghetti *Beefy Bolognese *Chilli Pepper (Middle) *Foccacia Bread Summer Luau *Spaghetti *Pineapple Pancetta *Foccacia Bread Starlight Jubilee *Stellini *Rocket Ragu *Provolone Star (Middle) Romano Wedding *Catheral Carbonara *Fiori Rosini *Bouqet Blend Holiday Orders (Donuteria) Maple Mornings *Red Velvet Dough *Waffle Shape Cutter *Orange Icing *Honey Drizzle Halloween *Red Velvet Dough *Skull Shape Cutter *Spooky Sprinkles *Full Moon Icing *Brownie Batter Thanksgiving *Red Velvet Dough *Acorn Cutter *Autumn Leaves Sprinkles *Pumpkin Pie Drizzle *Fudge Swirl Drizzle * Personality Michael is a very happy and optimistic boy. He always tries to encourage people to try to be good and not to pull pranks. Not many people listen but he keeps on trying. Papa Louie SE: TVotFC Michael Weapon: Chain Range: Medium Skill: Swim + Wall Jump Quotes *Respect is not recieved, it's earned *If at first you don't succeed, try try again *We all need to live, we all need to try, that is the rule, we all live by Other Quotes *Just kidding! *I can hardly wait! *Make sure you fail, oh yeah, you're an expert! >:) Trivia * His favourite place to visit is Calypso Island, although he doesn't order Calypso Sauce in Papa's Wingeria. * In Hot Doggeria he orders no toppings but a pickle. *He is a Big Fan of the Buffaloes baseball team. Gallery Michael during Baseball season.jpg|Michael during Baeball season Michael during Chillifest.jpg|Michael during Chillifest Michael during Christmas.jpg|Michael during Christmas Michael during Gondola 500.jpg|Michael during Gondola 500 Michael During Halloween.jpg|Michael during Halloween Michael during Neptune Feasts.jpg|Michael during Neptune Feast Michael During New years.jpg|Michael during New Years Michael during Pirate Bash.jpg|Michael during Pirate Bash Michael during Romano Wedding.jpg|Michael during Romano Wedding Michael during St. Patricks Day.jpg|Michael during St. Patricks Day Michael during Starlight Jubilee.jpg|Michael during Starlight Jubilee Michael during Summer Luau.jpg|Michael during Summer Luau Michael during Thanksgiving.jpg|Michael during Thanksgiving Michael during Valentines Day.jpg|Michael during Valentines Day Michael.png|Michael as a pony All credits goes to Dawn14! Category:Freezeria Category:Pancakeria Category:Wingeria Category:Hotdoggeria Category:Customers created by XxBlazingDragonxX Category:People who are in fake Movies Category:Pizzeria Category:Burgeria Category:Taco Mia! Category:Cupcakeria Category:Pastaria Category:Users As Customers Category:People who are never absent Category:Burgeria Ipad Category:Burgeria To Go! Category:Freezeria HD Category:Freezeria to Go! Category:Donuteria Category:Pizzeria To Go Category:Boys Category:M Customers Category:Cheeseria